


Your smile is stupid (please smile at me again)

by thesoundofnat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blushing Bucky Barnes, Crushes, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Slash, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: Bucky becomes Obsessed™ with Sam’s smile and is very annoyed by it.





	Your smile is stupid (please smile at me again)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what that title is either, but! I hope you enjoy!

It was unfair. Sam was a pain in the ass. A sarcastic bastard who thought he was so cool just because he could fly. Bucky could grumble about him for hours if no one stopped him, really, and Sam himself didn’t necessarily refrain from shooting back. It was an evergoing war between them, and then Bucky had to go and lowkey fall in love with his stupid smile. It was so so unfair.

“Look at him,” he was saying to Steve. “What’s there to smile over anyway?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Just ask him out, Buck.”

“I will do no such thing.”

“I may not be an expert on this, but I think there’s a lot of-”

“Sexual tension between them?” Tony said, plopping himself on Bucky’s other side. “Yeah. I’ve seen it.”

“_Stop_,” Bucky snapped, resisting the urge to jab them both in the guts with his elbows. “There’s no tension. He’s an asshole.”

“Oh, you’ve always liked the sassy ones,” Steve said, and Bucky prayed for his face to _not heat up_ when Steve smirked. “The ones that talk back and will make you work for it.”

Tony snorted. “It’s a miracle you two haven’t boned yet.”

“I’m leaving,” Bucky announced, standing only to catch Sam’s attention by the movement, and when he turned during his conversation with Natasha with that smile still in place, Bucky nearly flung himself out the window. “_Ugh_.”

Steve and Tony were laughing, but Sam’s smile had been replaced by a frown as he left the room.

* * *

Bucky spent a blissful hour alone in the gym before Sam found him, still clad in regular clothes but approaching Bucky for a sparring session anyway.

“What’s up with you?” he asked, the two of them circling each other.

“Nothing,” Bucky replied, wanting to tell him to mind his own business, but for some reason feeling like he couldn’t.

“You’ve been acting weird recently.”

“It’s your face.”

“My face?”

“It annoys me.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I will beat your ass, Barnes, just you wait.”

Bucky laughed. Couldn’t help it.

“Oh, you think that’s funny, huh?” Sam’s lips were twitching in a way that told Bucky they longed to curl. “I’ll show you funny.”

He attacked, but Bucky acted on instinct, and soon they were not as much tumbling around as Bucky holding Sam down, the latter flailing so much it probably looked like Bucky was trying to kill him.

Bucky tilted his head at him. “You were saying something about funny?”

Sam huffed beneath him. “Super soldier strength does _not _count.” Bucky grinned, and Sam’s glare smoothed out as he rolled his eyes. “Okay, get off of me.”

“Not until you admit I’m the superior one.”

“I would rather die.”

“Okay.” Bucky straightened where he was sitting on Sam’s hips. “Then I’m not moving.”

“This is _weird_, you know that, right?”

“A few words will end it.”

Sam lightly hit his chest. “And have you hold it against me for the rest of our lives? I’m not that weak.”

“Good luck escaping then.” Bucky poked his belly. “Isn’t this a sweet spot?”

“I will _kill _you, Bucky Barnes.”

Bucky laughed, and he truly could’ve sat there for hours watching Sam get increasingly annoyed had his laughter not prompted a small smile out of the other man. He heaved himself off of him immediately. “Right, that was fun. Time to go. Things to do.”

“Wait.” Sam sat up, frowning. “It can’t have been that easy.”

“You think I have the time to torture you all day? People to see.”

“You never see people.”

“Well, maybe I should start.”

“You got a date or something?”

“Why, would that bother you?”

“No,” Sam said quickly. Too quickly.

Bucky turned back to him. “Would it not?”

Sam licked his lips, not meeting his gaze now. “Why would it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Look, you’ve been weird for days now, and it can’t all be because my face annoys you.”

“It’s part of it.”

“_How_?”

“It’s your smile, okay?” Bucky gestured toward him. “It pisses me off.”

“You know what, fuck you, Barnes.”

“No, I didn’t-” Bucky ran a hand over his face. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Sam crossed his arms. “Elaborate then.”

“I like it too much and I don’t know what to do about it.”

Had Bucky been braver he would’ve stuck around to hear Sam’s response. Would’ve taken his rejection like a man. But he already felt like he was about to explore, so he left, not hearing if Sam was calling his name or not.

* * *

Avoiding someone in this gigantic tower was easy. Avoiding someone who knew about all of your hiding spots was harder.

Bucky cursed the fact that, despite their constant bickering, Sam was the one to have guided him out of anxiety attacks and the everlasting urge to hide from the world. He used to blame it on the fact that it was kind of Sam’s job to help people, because thinking of a deeper meaning was too much for him. Now, as he wandered past the rooms and floors he found most solace in, he wondered whether he’d always been this much of a coward. What was it about Sam Wilson that made him want to hide from his feelings entirely?

He entered a room he’d never been in before; the windows taking up most of the walls, with no decorations and barely any furniture. A table, some chairs. Possibly a meeting room that hadn’t been used in a while. He walked toward a window, watched the busy streets so far down, the cars merely moving dots. Here he could stay, for the moment. Maybe bring a book next time he felt like not being found.

But of course Sam found him. Three hours into his meditation, back against the wall, the door slid open to reveal Sam himself. “There you are.”

“How did you find me?” Bucky asked, heart rate picking up so suddenly he felt trapped, but Sam didn’t enter the room fully.

“I asked JARVIS.”

Bucky swore. “I knew I had forgotten something.”

“The real question is,” Sam started, leaning against the door frame. Still not approaching him. “Why are you hiding from me to begin with?”

Bucky looked away, out of the window, at the buildings outside. “You know why.”

“Is it because what you said about my smile?”

Bucky shrugged. “Yeah.”

“That’s a silly reason to hide. Especially when, you know, I don’t blame you for being into this face. It’s a handsome one.”

Bucky huffed out a laugh. “I said _smile_, don’t get ahead of yourself.” Sam laughed, and Bucky had to look because he was weak. “I don’t know why I’ve been hiding, to be honest.”

Sam finally entered the room, sliding down the wall to sit beside him. “Well, you’re an idiot, so I can’t expect you to know why you do things.”

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“Don’t be mean. I complimented your smile.”

“Right. I probably need to think of something I like about you to make it even then.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Shh, I’m thinking, this isn’t easy.” Pulling a face, Sam turned to look at him from head to toe. “Okay, this is the first time I’ve seen it, but that blush of yours right now is quite endearing.”

Bucky covered his face with both hands. “I hate you.”

“Sure you do.” Sam poked his side. “But at least you like my smile. That’s a start.”

“The start of what, exactly?”

“Not sure. I’m sure we’ll figure it out.”

Bucky peeked out at him. Sam wasn’t looking at him. “You think?”

“Sure.” A beat, and, “How about we start with a date?”

“A date?”

“Uh huh.”

“The two of us?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “No, Barnes, me and the table. Yes, the two of us.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Sure. It could be fun.”

“I’m sure you’ll bend over backward to make it that so that you can see me smile again.”

Bucky laughed. “Careful before I change my mind.” But he didn’t, and never would.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://thesoundofnat.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
